A normal Day at CHERUB campus
by Rattyrat
Summary: This is based on a normal day at cherub. Please review I do not own CHERUB literally
1. Pies

**This is based on what happens on a normal life at CHERUB with the original characters. This is based after Maximum Security. I hope you enjoy it and please review as this may not continue if you do not.**

**p.s.I do not own CHERUB nor the characters**

James walked down the corridor next to Kerry talking about homework and how Bruce got the punishment laps for breaking a window near the Dojo. Suddenly out of nowhere Lauren ran out screaming being chased by Andy and Bethany who were holding pies.

James seeing Bethany tripped her up causing her to fall over and smashing the pie in her face and making Andy and fall over too (luckily he did not get pie in his face as well).

Bethany stood up very angry and flustered and shouted "JAMES do you realise how close we were to getting her, DO you realise"

James pretended it was not him and ran off with Kerry behind him stifling her laughter. "Serves her right for running around with a pie" James said but Kerry only stared and retorted "at least she does not gobble them up like it is Christmas".

James looked offended as he and Kerry entered James's room only to be confronted by James's pile of homework on his desk and his maths sprawled all over the floor. "My room?" Kerry asked and James nodded then said "I've got the film for the boy in the striped pyjamas, you know the homework was to read it, well we can watch it at your place if you want". Kerry nodded and they left together after James had grabbed the film.


	2. Plotting for a Party

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Please review so I can make more chapters knowing people are reading it. I am turning it into a normal week at cherub**

As James and Kerry entered her room they watched the film until at the climax there was a knock on the door. Opening the door James saw Bruce covered in sweat who said "oh hi James, do you want me to leave?" James thought for a bit before saying "the more the merrier, come in" and then Bruce, James and Kerry watched the end of the film while hearing that Lauren was eventually hit by Andy with a pie in her face.

When the film finished Bruce went to leave but he turned and told James and Kerry (who were laying comfortably on Kerry's bed) "You know its Kyle's Birthday tomorrow, we should so hold a surprise party in his room after his maths". James and Kerry got all excited by the idea and before Bruce knew it the entire gang (apart from Kyle) were in Kerry's room planning on what should happen until Kyle walked in and ruined the meeting until James told him that he had the film for English in which on hearing that the gang all watched the film (again for James and Kerry).

NEXT DAY

"James grab that piece of rope" Gabriel instructed. It was the end of Tuesday and they were setting up the party for when Kyle entered after his maths and the gang had almost finished and they were just waiting for the Twins to get the fireworks and James and Gabriel to finish the poster.

Lauren suddenly entered hauling a huge box full of presents which with the help of Kerry she put it under the bed. When the twins arrived they finished by carefully placing fire crackers around the room. At six o'clock Kyle entered to a shout of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" from everyone and a bang, bang, bang from the firecrackers and he said "NOOO you might have ruined my shirts" before he laughed and joined in the party.


	3. The Party

**Hi I am running out of ideas so please review or pm if it is secret thanks **

The party went on all through the night and even people James didn't know joined in until almost the entire floor was up and having a party. James was dancing with this girl he thought was called tiffany and he was living it up. He was going to ask the girl if she wanted to go to his room when he remembered about Kerry and stopped himself. He said bye to Tiffany and went to Kerry and said over the noise "hey you want to dance?" Kerry nodded and together they started dancing but the song started doing a slow beat so they and a handful of couples were left dancing ridiculously. James would have stopped but he knew Kerry like the song. He noticed Bruce about to take a picture as a joke so James gave him the finger and continued dancing.

Suddenly there was a splash and a wave of water balloons land amongst the crowd and Shak shouted "Ambush from the floor above!" unluckily he got a balloon in his face full of flour instead, and in an hour or so the two floors were at each others throats drenched and covered in flour while the rest just watched.

James hit Bethany in the chest with a flour bomb before he saw Meryl Spencer and some other handlers storm into the corridor and blow their whistles.

Meryl's Face looked like it was going to explode any moment and she shouted to them for an hour about the cost and how irresponsible they were and by the end she said "Ok all of you are going to be given punishments in groups as there are so many of you and all of you are having a months pocket money taken away for the damage.

Everyone groaned but nobody complained out loud. James turned to Kerry and whipered to her "I will so kill Bethany I just haerd Lauren saying it was her idea". Kerry looked at James and told him that there was no point killing her as she was going to tell Meryl. James went to bed that night wondering who he would end up with for the punishment.


	4. Punishments

**Hi I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks to all the reviews even the negative ones (they really help).**

James woke up the next morning, groaning as he recalled the night before and looking at the time he realised something worse, he was late to see Meryl for the punishment. "Shit" he yelled as he scrambled out of bed and pulling on his clothes. Quickly combing his hair and prushing his teeth he sprinted down the corridor only to confront Bethany, Lauren and Andy outside Meryl's office. "Great" he thought "hanging out with kids" but then he heard a noise and he turned to see Kyle sprinting down the corridor his hair in a mess and his boot laces undone. James laughed and said "never thought you would be late". Kyle smiled and replied jokingly "but wasn't it you late for basic training". He would have continued but Meryl opened the door and out came Kerry, Bruce, the Tiffany girl and some Navy shirt coloured teenager called Mike.

"In" Meryl spoke sharply. Kyle and James nodded to the others as they passed. Meryl sat at her desk and looked at the five tired Cherubs in front of her she stared at them awhile before saying "well well what shall we do with you I know that you Bethany came up with the idea and that was disgraceful you'll be getting a separate punishment as well as this." She sighed and resumed "the only thing left is cleaning duty for the mission preparation building and so all of you will go there after your lessons and do one hours work you will do this for five weeks. On top of this you will have two weeks pocket money taken away." Meryl got up and gestured them out before saying to Bethany "And you Bethany will also have two, two hour sessions of one on ones after that is done."

When getting back to his room James felt utterly miserable and he knew because he was running out of time that he had to finish his homework that did not improve his mood but he knew that after that he could spend quality time with his mates.


End file.
